The Prince and human4
by zombiepowder
Summary: Ichigo shows His house and family to shiro


**Chapter 4**

**Ichi's house**

**soundtrack 5 bleed it out by linkin park**

**Ect.**

_**warning: YAOI**_

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's House**

so then Ichigo and shiro both walked in, after shiro looked around a butler appeared"Welcome back master Ichigo""yup hay salmon this is shirosaki he's a friend I made at school yesterday" ← salmon is the butlers name

"oh then no need to worry then sense he's your friend and he knows you" then Ichigo heard little foot steps coming down stares"ICHIGO!" "Ichigo!" two little voices screamed from the stares"hey Karin, Yuzu how ya been" then they both ran to Ichigo without noticing shiro

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ICHIGO WE WERE WORRIED""I was just out for a day you don't have to worry about me that much""BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU THEN WHAT!""It's OK yuzu I'm right here nothing happened to me""huh Ichigo whos that" "huh oh that's my friend....shiro"

"nice to meet you Ichigo's little sisters"

"nice to meet you" they both said

* * *

**soundtrack 6 How low can you go by Ludacris  


* * *

**

and while they were meeting each other then shiro accidentally smiled then Karin noticed shiro's fangs then she pulled Ichigo away from him "huh Karin whats wrong" "Ichi stay away from him hes dangerous" " what? hes not dangerous"

"yes he is hes a" then Ichigo interrupted Karin and said "salmon take Karin to her room" "yes master" then to butler grabbed Karin's arm and ran her into her room and while he was running into her room "ICHI! NO HE'S A! AAAHHH LET ME GO I'LL KILL HIM!"

then yuzu said "I'll go calm Karin down...K Ichi'' "alright go ahead " then Ichigo finally noticed he forgot to say "hay yuzu wheres dad!" "hes out for groceries!" "oh OK thanks" "yer welcome" then shiro said "Ichigo wheres your room" "oh it's up stairs" "well lets go my luv" shh what if" "nobody's around to hear us" "fine then lets go to my room" "finally" "shut up at least I'll let you into my room""alright alright I'm sorry" "yeah you better be"

shiro smirked at Ichigo when he said that, when they were in Ichigos room shiro locked the door behind them "shiro why did you lock the door?" without a word shiro pushed Ichigo on his bed and shiros hand made its way to Ichigos nipple

"s-shiro.....not now" "Ichigo....my sweet sweet Ichigo your body tastes so sweet like a strawberry, please take me to your strawberry land, and you in your strawberry kingdom the king of strawberry's let me be your blueberry horse let us be one in your strawberry kingdom and let all the other horses be jealous of me having you the royle strawberry king, Ichigo kiss me turn me into your lover merry me and let us adopt a purple grape (HAHAHA sorry I had to laugh OK and on word with the story),

and our grape will be a prince of our kingdom, my sweet Ichigo It's your choice to die of old age or live with me forever" "live with you forever" "wait till im ready to turn you" "WHEN SHIRO I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!" "wait my love soon our wishes will come true" then Ichigo grabbed shiros shirt and pulled him forward and kissed shiro "my blueberry you make me crazy, crazier than a drunk riding on a wild horse" then shiro opened up

Ichigos shirt then Ichigo did the same with shiro, shiro smirked. "Ichigo I love you" shiro smiled evilly at Ichigo "shiro just come in me now"

"alright then" so then shiro unzipped his and Ichigos pants and pulled them both off when he was done undressing Ichigo shiro dicited to tease him below the waist. Shiro was sucking on Ichigos member while he was doing that Ichigo was moaning for more "shiro more" _this feels so good I want shiro even more_- In Ichigos head

"Ichi" "huh" "lay on your back" "OK" "......wow you sound so obedient" "shut up at least I'm letting you in me" "humph fine I will shut up" "shiro" "what" "u mad" "no why would I be mad at the one I love" "I don't know its just you sounded mad when you replied"

"I'm sorry my luv" "its OK" then shiro immediately started to suck on Ichigos neck forming a hickey "u-uh nuh s-shiro" "Ichigo your mine forever" without a word from Ichigo shiro teased with Ichigos nipple then shiro bit down on Ichigos nipple when Ichigo said "Shiro why do I hate you so much that I love you?" "you hate me?" "so much that I want you for myself" "Ichi I don't hate you but I am really really in love with ya"

Ichigo looked at shiro shiro made a smile this made Ichigo blush "Ichi ya ready?" "y-yes" then shiro stuck it slowly in him "u-uh n-nuh" then shiro pushed in and out of Ichigo "harder shiro" "Ichi"

shiro groaned then shiro started to push harder in Ichigo "F-FASTER!" "YES YOUR MAJESTY!" shiro screamed then Ichigo looked at shiro madly then Ichigo pushed shiro off of him on to shiros back "wh-whats wrong" "shut up and let me do what I'm gonna do!" then Ichigo got on top of shiro and pushed in himself "U-UHAAHHH!" Ichigo started to shake "Ichi....go?" then Ichigo whispered in shiros ear "sh-shiro I can't move well"

"Don't worry I'll do it" then shiro pushed up in Ichigo "U-UHH AHH Oh Shiro" " he he You bad bad strawberry, kicking me off" "well your my horse right so I could ride my horse when ever I want" "And your my king get on my sattle and ride it till you come" "shiro I'm on my sattle, please I won't come unless you gallop into me" "I will gallop into you your my king I'll please my king all the way"

then shiro started to push harder and faster into Ichigo "nu-huh shiro harder" "I'm trying Ichi" shiro groaned then shiro pushed Ichigo's back on the bed and spread his legs to his sholders for him to have better access to enter Ichigo, then shiro started to push even more harder to please Ichigo "th-thank you.... SH-Shiro nuh-huh" " your welcome my love after a while shiro stoped with the both of them breathing hard "huff huff huff Ichi your bodys great huff huff huff"

"huff thanks your strength is more than very good huff huff huff" "Ichi I'm falling asleep" "well get out of me and lay down and go to sleep" "OK" so shiro got out of Ichigo and layied down beside him with shiros muscular arms around Ichigo.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"chock chock chock Master Ichigo time to come down to breakfast.......still sleeping are we then I'll comeback up to wake you up in 19 minutes you better be up by then"- the maid

"groan Shiro shiro time to wake up" "groan already dang it must have been late last night" "I know come on you could wear my clothes scene you got your clothes al dirty" "OK" "well come on we need to go down stairs" "OK OK I'm up" "get undressed and put these cholthes on" then Ichigo threw Shiro white shirt and black pants " these are the clothes" "you wear the same size as me right?" "yeah" "well put them on" "OK OK it sounds like your crancky this morning" "thats because I am Its really early And I'm glade It's Saturday no school.

"oh yeah I forgot that I go to school with you now haha" "yeah you already forgot" "he he yeah I did" "gahh well get dressed we need to go down sairs and tell them that you spent the night" "OK" so shiro and Ichigo got dressed but of course Ichigo got done first when shiro was done shiro followed Ichigo to the kitchen then there Ichigos father at the end of the table and Karin ,yuzu at the right side of the table then shiro saw Ichigo already at the table _oh shit I blocked out_- In shiros head

then shiro ran to the table and sat next to Ichigo

"So Ichigo who's your friend?" "Oh yeah sorry dad but shiro spent the night last night was it ok for him to have spent the night?" "sure he could spend the night any time" " alright thanks" then the butler came in with four plates with beacon and eggs with hash browns on them and handed Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Ichigo, and Shiro one "well lets eat" said Ichigos dad

"yes lets eat" said Ichigo then everybody started eating except shiro who was sitting there staring at his food "well lets not let it go to waist shiro" then Ichigo looked at shiro then shiro grabbed a fork and stabbed into his food and scooped up a chunk of hash browns and tried to eat it Karin diden't look so shiuro must have thought that she might have forgotten about his fangs from last night.

so back to shiro trying to eat the hash browns "g-ah" with his mouth wide open trying to put it into his mouth "just eat it shiro" Ichigo whispered to shiro "I-I can't" with shiros mouth open then finally Shiro took a bit off of the fork and chewed it then swallowed for three seconds Shiro started choking

"cough cough cough!" then he was about to throw up everybody at the table was watching him then Ichigo got up ant started to help shiro chough up the food but insted of coughing it up he threw it up "BLAH!" then Isshin stared at shiro both Karin and Yuzu lokked down then Yuzu said to Isshin

"Dad its not polight to stare" "I know Yuzu" he said then Ichigo ran shiro up to his room "Shiro whats wrong?" "I can't eat human food I'll die If I eat to much of it" "well why didn't you tell me earlier...I've would have said that you coulden't come down stairs cuz you were still asleep" "I know but I wanted to be with you"

* * *

**soundtrack 7 Right Round by flo rida**

* * *

"gahh you still should have told me" "well you know now" "shut up I'm mad at you" then shrio looked down pinching his skin for making his lover mad at him when Ichigo looked at shiro and saw what he was doing Ichigo said "hay don't do that to yourself!" "why whats the point of living if your mad at me"

"HAY DON'T SAY THAT I ANTE MAD AT YOU THAT MUCH YOU ACT LIKE I BROKE UP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo" "It's ok I forgive you" "then shiro looked up at Ichigo and kissed him unexpectedly "muy bbe meeb tah bye ya ome boths!" "What" "WE NEED TO BUY YOU SOME CLOTHES" " oh really we could do that later"

"hay wait hay HAAAAYYYY" (Later on) "Dumbass!" "what what did I do?" "I don't want o talk about it" "OK then" "well I'm gonna ask my dad for money to buy you some clothes" "OK" "stay here I'm gonna ask him right now before we go k get some shoes in that closet " Ichigo pointed to the door by the bed

"OK" "OK I'll be right back"s soon as Ichigo was out of the room shiro got up and walked over to the closet there two big shelves filled with shoes "holy mother of.. Ichi has lots of shoes"

* * *

Next capter tells that Ichigo gets kicked out of his own house

Please review tell how ya like it


End file.
